gurpswildwestfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Weapons Weapons technology is starting to reach a period of rapid advancement, and the year of 1875 was chosen specifically because it’s still in the “transitional” period between the percussion cap and fixed metallic cartridges. Cartridge-loading guns have only been the dominant force for a few years at this point and there are still scores of old caplock weapons being used. Even old flintlocks may crop up, especially Kentucky long rifles among old traditionalist hunters in the wilderness. While cartridge guns are the latest toys and have tons of advantages over previous systems, there are still incentives to using an old gun with loose powder and ball. Most prominent is cost and availability: remote border outposts and half-dead isolated mining towns may not have a box of .44-40 to spare, but they’ll probably have gunpowder, lead, and percussion caps and flints to sell and multi-part ammo will almost always be cheaper than boxes of cartridges. Guns using loose powder can also have the charge varied more easily by the shooter without needing to handload cartridges. Pistols Blunderbuss Pistol (1 inch caliber) Pattern 1738 Land Service Pistol (.62 caliber) 1796 New Land Pattern Pistol (.65 caliber) 1756 Elliott Light Dragoon Pistol (.60 caliber) 1716/77 Sea Service Pistol (.62 caliber) Hollis Cheltenham Percussion Pistol (.47 caliber) Horsley York Boot Pistol (.75 caliber) J. Krider Double-Barreled Pistol (.45 caliber) Joseph Liverpool Double-Barreled Pistol (.45 caliber) M1808 (.58 caliber) M1816 (.54 caliber) M1819 (.52 caliber) M1836 (.54 caliber) M1842 (.54 caliber) M1855 (.58 caliber) Modele 1822 Pistol (.71 caliber) Volcanic Pistol (.41 Rocket Ball) Smith & Wesson No. 2 (.41 Rocket Ball) Victor Colette Gravity-Fed Repeating Pistol (.42 Rocket Ball) Lancaster Howdah Pistol (.45 Webley) Remington Rolling Block Pistol (.50 Centerfire) Philadelphia Deringer (.41 caliber) Williamson Derringer (.41 caliber/.41 Rimfire) Colt Derringer (.22 Short) Remington Model 95 (.41 Rimfire) Remington Vest Pocket (.22 Short) Colt Thuer Derringer (.41 Rimfire) Iver Johnson Eclipse Derringer (.22 Short) Sharps Derringer (.22 Short) W.W. Marston Pepperbox (.32 Rimfire) Remington-Rider Magazine Pistol (.32 Rimfire) Remington-Rider Parlor Pistol (.17 caliber) Revolvers Colt Single Action Army (.45 Long Colt) Remington 1875 (.44 Remington) Colt Open Top (.44 Henry) Colt Open Top Pocket Model (.22 Short) Smith & Wesson No. 3 (.44 American) Smith & Wesson Schofield (.45 Schofield) Moore Belt Revolver (.32 Teat-Fire) Colt Paterson (.36 caliber) Colt Walker (.44 caliber) Colt Dragoon (.44 caliber) Colt 1849 Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Colt 1851 Navy (.36 caliber) Colt 1860 Army (.44 caliber) Colt 1862 Police Revolver (.36 caliber) Rogers & Spencer Army Model Revolver (.44 caliber) Griswold & Gunnison 1860 Revolver (.36 caliber) John Walch Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Remington New Model Navy (.36 caliber) Remington New Model Army (.44 caliber) Remington New Model Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Savage 1861 Navy (.36 caliber) Butterfield Revolver (.41 caliber) C.S. Pettengill Army Model Revolver (.44 caliber) LeMat (.42 caliber/20 gauge muzzleloader) Kerr's Patent Revolver (.36 caliber) Colt New Line (.38 Rimfire) Colt House Revolver (.41 Rimfire) Smith & Wesson No. 1 (.22 Short) Smith & Wesson No. 2 Army (.32 Long Rimfire) Reid Knuckle-Duster (.22 Short) Aetna Arms Company Revolver (.22 Short) Starr Army Revolver (.44 caliber) Starr Navy Revolver (.36 caliber) Mangeot & Comblain Revolver (.44 caliber) Merwin & Bray Plant's Patent Revolver (.42 Cupfire) Beaumont-Adams (.45 Webley) Webley RIC (.442 RIC) British Bulldog (.442 RIC) Tranter (.44 caliber) Lefaucheux M1858 (12mm Lefaucheux) Allen & Thurber Pepperbox (.31 caliber) Elliot's Pocket Revolver (.22 Short) Remington-Elliot Derringer (.22 Short) Shotguns Blunderbuss (2.5 inch caliber) Coach Gun (10 Gauge) Double-Barreled Caplock Shotgun (10 Gauge) Colt Model 1855 (10 Gauge) Muskets Land Pattern Musket (.75 caliber) Charleville M1763 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1766 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1777 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1777 Carbine (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1795 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1812 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1816 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1822 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1840 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1842 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1847 Musketoon (.69 caliber) Rifles 1792 Contract Rifle (.49 caliber) Baker Rifle (.625 caliber) Ball & Williams Ballard Rifle (.44 Rimfire) Burnside Carbine (.54 Burnside) Colt Model 1861 Special Musket (.58 caliber) Colt Model 1855 Revolving Carbine (.44 caliber) Colt Model 1855 Sporting Rifle (.56 caliber) Evans Rifle (.44 Evans) Gallager Carbine (.525 Gallager) Gwyn & Campbell Union Carbine (.52 caliber) Harper's Ferry Model 1803 (.525 caliber) Hawken Rifle (.50 caliber) Henry Rifle (.44 Henry) Jäger Rifle (.54 caliber) Jenks Carbine (.54 caliber) Joslyn Model 1862 Carbine (.54 caliber) Joslyn Model 1864 Carbine (.56-52 Spencer) Kentucky Rifle (.45 caliber) Lorenz Rifle (.54 caliber) M1841 Mississippi Rifle (.58 caliber) Model 1814 Common Rifle (.54 caliber) Model 1819 Hall Rifle (.525 caliber) Pattern 1851 Minié Rifle (.702 caliber) Pattern 1853 Enfield (.577 caliber) Peabody 1862 Carbine (.50 Rimfire) Remington Rolling Block Rifle (.45-70 Government) Remington Rolling Block Carbine (.50-70 Government) Remington Split Breech Carbine (.56-50 Spencer) Richmond 1862 Carbine (.58 caliber) Sharps & Hankins Model 1862 Navy Carbine (.52 caliber) Sharps Model 1853 Sporting Rifle (.52 caliber) Sharps Model 1874 Sporting Rifle (.45-70 Government) Sharps Model 1874 Creedmoor Rifle (.45-70 Government) Smith Carbine (.50 Smith) Spencer Model 1865 Rifle (.56-56 Spencer) Spencer Model 1865 Carbine (.56-56 Spencer) Springfield Model 1861 (.58 caliber) Springfield Model 1866 (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1869 Cadet Rifle (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1870 Remington-Navy Rifle (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1873 (.45-70 Government) Springfield Model 1873 Carbine (.45-70 Government) Springfield Model 1875 Officer's Model (.45-70 Government) Starr Carbine (.54 caliber) Volcanic Rifle (.41 Rocket Ball) Whitworth Rifle (.451 caliber) Winchester Model 1866 (.44 Henry) Winchester Model 1873 (.44-40 Winchester) Mechanical Machine Guns Agar Gun (.58 caliber) Billinghurst Requa Battery (.58 caliber) Gardner Gun (.45-70 Government) Gatling Gun (.50-70 Government) Gatling Battery Gun (.45-70 Government) Hotchkiss 1-Pounder (37x94mm) Cannons 3-Inch Ordnance Rifle (3 inch bolt) 10-Pounder Parrott Rifle (10 pound bolt) M1829 32-Pounder Gun (32 pound bolt) M1841 Mountain Howitzer (12 pound ball) M1841 6-Pounder Gun (6 pound ball) M1857 12-Pounder Napoleon (12 pound ball)